1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat insulation system of a building. Especially, the present invention relates to a heat insulation system in which artificial changes are possible according to the need of environment. According to the heat insulation system of the present invention, a vertical air-flow zones are divided by orientation or each facade of the building and are controlled by opening and closing the air flow zones.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, in order to protect the inside temperature of a building from exterior temperature, heat insulation materials of a certain thickness are formed on the exterior wall of the building. In order to obtain more effective heat insulation, there is a system in which an air-flow zone is further formed on the exterior wall of the building. In case of using this heat insulation system, the heat energy which is transferred from the outside to the inside of the building is re-exhausted to the outside through the air-flow zone especially in summer. The heat energy of the living space of the building is prevented from being transferred to the outside of the building. This means that the air-flow zone plays an important role as a heat insulator of the building. In relation to this conventional system, the applicant has obtained Patents No.186966 and No.196967 from the Korean Intellectual Property Office.
The above mentioned conventional art is summarized hereinafter with reference to the FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. Construct the exterior wall 10 of the building and the interior wall 20 with a heat insulation material 21 on its surface having a certain distance from the exterior wall 10 of the building. As a result, space is formed between the exterior wall 10 and the interior wall 20 and this space is the air-flow zone 50. An in-flow entrance 51 is formed at the lower part of the exterior wall 10 and an out-flow entrance 53 is formed at the upper part of the exterior wall 10 of the building. When the outside circumstance has a high temperature, i.e., in summer, high thermal energy(for example, the sun energy 80) radiates into the building through the exterior wall 10 from the outside circumstance. The thermal energy flown into the air-flow zone 50 heats up the air inside the air-flow zone 50. The heated air flows out through the out-flow entrance 53 as the warm air rises upward. The air outside the building which has lower temperature than the air in the air-flow zone 50 flows into the air-flow zone 50 through the in-flow entrance 51. Therefore, the thermal energy cannot be transferred to the inner space of the building but re-exhausted to the outside of the building. In order to enhance the function of the air-flow zone 50, a power fan 55 is installed at the out-flow entrance 53 or the in-flow entrance 51. Then the air circulation is more activated.
In the conventional system of the heat insulation of the building, the air-flow zone 50 is formed at the surface part of the building and this air-flow zone 50 envelopes the surface of the building as one structure. In other words, the air can flow inside the air-flow zone 50 horizontally and vertically as there is no division in all parts of the air-flow zone 50. However, each side of walls have different thermal conditions according to the direction, the amount of the sunshine, the amount of the radiation and the situation of the air streams. As the altitude of the sun differs seasonally, each side of wall of the building receive different thermal energy. For example, in winter when the sun has low altitude, the south side exterior wall receives bigger amount of thermal energy than the other sides. In summer time, the west side exterior wall receives more thermal energy than the south side exterior wall due to the altitude of the sun and duration of radiation received. Therefore, an air-flow block which is separately divided at the air-flow zone according to the direction and facade of the building is needed as the patterns and the numerical values of the absorbed thermal energy through the exterior wall differs by the daily and seasonal changes of the sun energy.
An object of this invention is to enhance the heat insulation capability of the building using an air layer surrounding the building. Another object of the present invention is to suggest a heat insulation system of a building in which an air flow zone is formed between the interior wall and the exterior wall by forming the exterior wall with a certain distance from the interior wall, and an air-flow zone divider which divides the air flow zone into a column space according to the direction and facades of the building.